rust_essentialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Changelogs
Here you will find the change log for Rust Essentials. 1.7.0 - Remapped 70% of the plugin's internal workings. If you were to see my source before and after this update, you would understand :P. - Added chat history for faction chat (/history f 1-50). - Fixed even more possible network errors that could cause crashing. - Fixed errors popping when weird PlayerClients receive CL_ConsoleCommand RPCs - Completely updated the /help command. - Added /ewarp - allows for the adding and removing of warps along with the changing of rank or UID ownership of such warps. - Added /vote - displays the URL for the server's voting page. - Added /redeem - redeems the reward for voting. - Added /invsee - mirrors the inventory of the specified user or gives back your original inventory if no name is specified. - Added /fps - amplifies fps by changing graphical settings. - Added /quality - amplifies graphics. - Added /ping - displays your current ping to the server. - Added /whois - displays connection, user, and leaderboard information of the specified user. - Added /awhois - displays all of the information of /whois along with IP and rank. - Added /info - displays the server's name and ip. - Added /frozen - displays the names of all frozen users. - Added /unfreezeall - unfreezes all frozen users. - Added /unfreeze - unfreezes the specified frozen user. - Added /freeze - freezes the specified user in their current position. - Added /rfreeze - freezes all users within a specified radius. - Added /radius - displays the names of all users within the specified radius. - Added /leaderboard - displays the kills, deaths, or kdr leaderboard. - Added /drop - displays the time left until the next automated airdrop. - Added /uammo - toggles unlimited ammo. Note that you must still carry at least one of the ammo type you desire to be unlimited (No, this is not infinite ammo. Yes, you still have to reload). - Added /portal - portal gun. Yes - a portal gun. Shoot (or swing) with the configured portalTool at a building or terrain to warp to it. - Added /wand - the step child of the portal gun. Shoot (or swing) with the configured wandTool to warp the set wandDistance in your current direction (you can set your wand distance with /wand distance). - Added /remover - like /remove. Difference being that it takes time to destroy the structures, you can only destroy ceilings, pillars, and foundations, and different tools do different amounts of damage. Also, /remover only works on structures the activating user owns. - Fixed /craft. Now it will properly allow for infinite researching when using research kits and crafting without using up materials. - Added a new, customizable airdrop system. Allows for airdrops on first player join, customizable drop interval (every 1h), minimum players, amount of planes on drop time, and minimum/maximum crates. - Added the option to disable the fall impact sound IF fall damage is off. - Added the option to disable durability in the config. - Added the option to disable /tpa while on top of a ceiling or foundation in the config. - Added the ability to change the default wandDistance, wandTool, and portalTool in the config. - Added the ability to change rate of refresh for setting back frozen players. - Added the ability to change the distance a frozen player can travel before being set back (set this to 0.5 and freezeRefreshDelay to 25 to have the least amount of jitters... becareful for lag though). - Changed the option to turn friendly and allied damage on and off to a multiplier. - Added options for /remover in the config (enable the remover; enable for foundations, ceilings, or pillars; enable the return of items) - Added the toprustservers voting api. - Added the option to hide or display the rank of the user you are /whois'ing. - Added durability cancellation for those who have /craft on. - Added a customizable defalt loadout in default_loadout.ini. - Fixed a major portion of the loot tables. - Added the ability to make your own tables instead of just changing current ones. - Added the ability to stop the inheriting of a kit or warp by adding "*" to the end of the line. (Warp.O*) - Fixed kits erroring out if you have an item name put twice. - Added a check for /i and /give when giving a gun. Now the gun will have a full clip instead of 1 bullet. - Fixed grabNameByUID to be faster. - Added /reload loadout to reload the default_loadout.ini file. - Fixed /reload motd to actually reload and restart the Cycle and Once MOTDs. - Fixed /heal so that it patches bleeding and broken legs. - Added the ability to kick by UID. - Added the player's UID to the ban message once they are banned. - Fixed the Member rank not reloading when using steam groups. - Fixed the mistake in /f help for warzones and safezones. - Using Rocks, Pickaxes, Hatchets, and Stone Hatchets with /remover return different amounts of items if returnItems is on. They also do different amounts of damage (Hint: Pickaxes destroy faster but return less than Hatchets). - Stopped the default rock from spawning if you already have another melee weapon in your inventory. 1.6.3 - Removed /timescale, time scale no longer exists. - Added /daylength - gets or sets the day length (in minutes). - Added /nightLength - gets or sets the night length (in minutes). - Changed the config file to replace timeScale with dayLength and nightLength. - Changed "Overriding time scale..." to something with day and night length. - Updated to the latest version of rust. - Made Essentials a standalone mod (no longer requires LeatherLoader - still cannot run with R++). Credit goes to R++ for guidance in standalone modding, editted to fit the context of Essentials. 1.6.2: - Added error tags to many try-catches (Debug wise). - Fixed chat for Rusty (Shows global, direct, and faction chats). - Fixed a lot of faction issues. - Fixed alliances not saving. - Fixed safezones and warzones (should be less laggy and should work on servers with a ton of players) - Added /removeall (Removes the structure you shoot and those connected). - Fixed people with permission to /f being able to use /f safezone, warzone, and build. - Fixed requestCooldown not parsing correctly once above a certain number. - Fixed loot tables not loading correctly. - Fixed warps not working when assigned to ranks. - Fixed warps not inheriting correctly. - Fixed the damage modifiers not accepting decimals. - Fixed dying to animals causing HUGE, spamming errors. - Doing /i, /give, or /kit when an item is a piece of armor will automatically equip the piece of armor if that armor slot is not already taken. - Fixed possibilities of errors when users join or leave. - Fixed teleporting to players putting you through ceilings or floors (now only happens 10% of the time). - Fixed the ownership tool sometimes causing lag. - Made the default chat global. - Fixed all the errors with AI (Including HS #1) - Fixed all the messages with healing, feeding, and the such. - Updated to latest rust update Note: Sorry to all the GSPs for the infinite tickets you've been getting because of my shit, I really do mean to apologize. This update has fixed all crashes for my 3 servers that usually always crashed, so the problem should be fixed for others too. 1.6.1 - Completely fixed teleport positioning making you go under or through objects. - Fixed warps not inheriting. - Fixed loot tables going haywire. Sorry about that. 1.6.0 - Fixed kits and tpa cooldowns sometimes going negative. - Fixed players with illegal characters or name lengths staying in /players and /online (again... sigh) - Fixed duplicate bans causing major mod malfunction (security measure implemented to prevent any such occurances). - Fixed typos and missing commands in allCommands.txt - Added controller.ini for crafting, researching, and blueprint restrictions. - Added the Tables folder. It will auto generate files on first start or when any files are missing. Used for custom loot tables. (A lot easier on the eyes). Note that minimumAmount/maximumAmount, if set under torches, research kits, or guns, refer to the amount of uses/bullets. - Added /craft to allow the sender to bypass previously mentioned restrictions. - Added the option to disable door stops after the door has been destoryed (in the config). - Added the option to have research kits never run out (infinite). - Added the option to have researching require paper. - Fixed the crashing of the plugin when config.ini is out of date or missing variables. If it errors, it will just use all default values of Essentials. - Removed the old broken MySQL variables from the config, they were obsolete. - Fixed /f admin and /f deadmin to only work for the faction owner. - Fixed /f admin to prevent owners from giving admin to themselves or current admins. - Fixed /f deadmin to prevent owners from revoking admin from non-faction admins or from themselves. - Fixed the NavMesh "Stop" error that semi-spammed when a hidden user walked by some hostile AI. - Added more secure checks to further prevent AI from noticing hidden players (sometimes it broke). - Added a check to prevent users from joining with the same name as the plugin bot. - Added the UID to the console/main log join message. - Fixed a typo in warps.ini - Fixed kit_cooldowns not loading properly sometimes. - Fully prevented kit cooldowns from going negative. - Slightly rewrote the bans system to prevent duplicate bans. - Added /reload controller and /reload tables. - Fixed vanished players winning the giveaway. - Fixed typing /i or /give displaying "by {name}" when the sender is vanished or the receiver is the sender. - Updated everything to work with the latest Rust update. - Fixed /mute sending the message with the wrong name when muted with a timer. - Added item restrictions to the controller.ini (removes illegal items) - Fixed kicking a faction member still allowing them to rejoin. - Users with /craft on will not have illegal items removed. - Fixed mismatch with method names for the ban system. 1.5.5 - Fixed a bug that caused the console to be spammed when some players came within "scent" range of hostile AI. - Fixed UID warps not working if both UID assigned and non-UID assigned warps exist. - Fixed boots disappearing after unvanishing. - Possibly fixed more of the NullReferenceExceptions? 1.5.4 - Fixed players duplicating in player list and commands breaking due to it. - Fixed warzones not notifying users that they have entered the warzone. 1.5.3 - Fixed /clearinv not working. - Fixed warps not loading properly. You can now assign them to specific ranks and UIDs. - Added a check for /random - previous winners will not win again. - Fixed joining, leaving, kicking, and invitation issues with factions. - Fixed messages being sent to the wrong person upon /f invite. - Added a "no invitations" message for users that type /f join without any invites. - Typing /f list when there are no factions will say "There are no factions!" - Objects in safezones and warzones can no longer be damaged by anything other people in build mode (melee and guns only). - Fixed /kickall. - Fixed /saypop not limiting itself to 7 seconds max when a duration over 7 is specified. - Added messages for when you feed, heal, or god someone else other than yourself. - Fixed /fall off and /fall on. I accidentally made /fall on turn it off and vice versa... 1.5.2 - Fixed a major bug with players with illegal characters. - Fixed the NullReferenceException bug. 1.5.1 - Fixed a typo (or whatever it's called :]) in /f help for safezones and warzones. - Fixed the sleeper bug. It was urgent. 1.5.0 - Added duration to /saypop. - Made the first word/argument used in /saypop the icon if less than 3 chars. (EX: /saypop :D test. -> [ :D Test ]) - Added /vanish to go invisible and REMOVE THE PLAYER'S NAME! WOOT! - Added /hide to hide from AI. - Added /owner. If on, hit a structure to see who owns it (like /prod). It even says their name if they have never been on or are offline. - Added /warp for coordinate based warp locations. Warps can be assigned per rank prefix or UID. - Added /warps to list warps avaiable to the sender. - Updated /heal to set your radiation to 0 aswell. - Added /feed to completely feed a player. - /god, /ungod, /heal, and /feed no longer require a username to apply it to yourself. - Added /tphere to teleport players to yourself easily. - Added /bane and /kicke for punishing players by their exact name (use quotes). - Added /giveall to give all connected players an item of specified amount. - Added /random to start an item giveaway. - Updated the /help for all new commands. - Added the user of some commands in MOTDs. (See allCommands.ini or somewhere on the post) - Added the ability to enable and disable repairing structures. - Added the ability to force nudity. - Added limiting names by a maximum and minimum character count. - Added the ability to whitelist certain characters for names. - Added duplicate name handling. If Bob connects and someone named Bob is already connected, the new Bob will be renamed to Bob (1) if kickDuplicate is false. If true, he get's kicked. - Added the ability to censor words in names and chat. - Added a murder message for death by an unknown weapon. - Messages (join, leave, kill, etc.) no longer require the tags. - Addded warp inheritance. - Added allies to factions. Reduces damage by 1/3. - Added the option to toggle friendly fire and allied fire negation in the config. - Added safezones and warzones! WOOT! - Added options for changing damage of users in warzones. - Added cooldowns for tpa (or teleport requesting). 3 types: none, per person, all people. See config for more details. - Added the option to disallow teleport requests in warzones. - Kit cooldowns will save over restarts now. - TPA cooldowns save too. - Updated removePrefix to account for join and leave messages too. - Added faction chat. - Ending a kit cooldown will no longer clear ALL acting cooldowns. - Most commands that require user names can now use quotes for exact name specification. - Using /f players, /players, or /f online will not show you if you are vanished. - Added a huge load of commands to factions. See /f help. - Fixed bans and prefixes not loading upon restart. - Added /clearinv to clear a player's inventory. - And more that I couldn't remember. 1.4.0 - Fixed chat not working if Assembly-CSharp.dll is out of date - Added factions. Still a work in progress. Much more to be fixed and added to it. - Shooting teammates within the same faction will bring up a "friendly fire" notice and not deal damage - Factions have a limit of 15 people (for now) - Added /r for quick replies to last PM sent/received - Added /fall {on/off} (server-wide fall damage) - Re-enabled plugin-side door sharing and /tpa - Added /tpa cancellation if either players are hit - Added /remove on/off (will delete any AI or structure entity upon hit) - Added customizeable voice chat distance in Config - Fall damage can now be set in config file and through /fall - Fixed ALL formatting issues with logs in Notepad++ - Fixed logs not deleting properly - Fixed /reload kits not reloading correctly for kits with cooldowns - Fixed /heal not actually updating the target's UI - Fixed steam group whitelist not working properly - Fixed syntax in allCommands. - Changed allCommands.ini to allCommands.txt - Added help info for the new commands - Added "factions.dat" 1.3.3 - Changed "door_data" to "door_data.dat" - Implemented configurable suicide, murder, and death by mob (accident) messages. All of which are toggleable - Added timed mutes with /mute *name* *times/m/h* - Added a death message and reason for being /killed - God Mode will now prevent fall damage and bleeding from occurring - Fixed bugs with latest rust update - Updated Assembly-CSharp.dll - Fixed unsharing not saving - Added /reload prefix - Added /players to show the names of connected players - Added /rules, configurable in MOTD.ini - Fixed a typo in /help kits - Fixed /kits not showing kits for users with some ranks 1.3.2 - Fixed most problems with /stop, /save, /give, /i, and /kit - Added /kits to list your available kits - Fixed most, if not all, freezing/lag when executing commands upon first time - Fixed banned and nonwhitelisted users not getting the kick message 1.3.1 - Fixed most of (if not all) the whitelist bugs - Fixed /tpa not working properly 1.3.0 - Added Steam Group whitelist availability - Added the ability to grab another player's uid with /uid *name* - Banning a player now saves the reason and redisplays to them upon their reconnect - Added banning and unbanning offline players by UID - Added per player prefixes. Overrides rank prefixes. - Added /saypop (notice pop up version of /say) - Steam Group whitelist auto reloads every 10 seconds. - Added toggleable kit and command inheritance (for more advanced, yet less friendly usage) - Added /access (gives sender access to all doors) - Added /unshare all (unshares all doors with anyone shared with in the past) - Added /whitelist check (with changeable responses in the config) - Fixed logging issue with bot - Fixed /heal - Using /god on someone will heal them too now. - Added /save for server data saving. 1.2.5 - Fixed chat channels bugging out. - Fixed leave messages not displaying. 1.2.4 - Fixed automatic version checking. 1.2.3 - Leather 1.1 support. 1.2.2 - Fixed items not spawning with /i, /give, or /kit. 1.2.1 - Changed default config location to "/save/RustEssentials". (Thank you HFB) 1.2.0 - Fixed defaultChat not working. - Fixed unassigned kits having a broken cooldown. - Added /tpa, tpaccept, and /tpdeny with a 10 second timer. (You can enable/disable in config) - Added the ability to enable and disable join and leave messages. - botName now accepts spaces and non-alphanumerical characters. - Fixed config file not reloading properly. - Added /tppos x y z - Fixed the logs not deleting once cap was reached. - Kits are no longer case sensitive. - Fixed PM's not working half the time. - Fixed giving items giving an amount error. - Fixed spaces not working in arguments for most commands such as /tp. - Added /ban UID and /unban UID - Added /say *message* 1.1.0 - allCommands.ini is in alphabetical order now. - Fixed the bug with kits not inheriting. - Got rid of the "quote" bug in strings and system messages. - Fixed the timeScale in the config to default to 0.01, not 1. - Overhauled the default ini files. They now have examples, presets, and more comments. - Added the ability to change join and leave messages. - Added global and direct chat (Yes, proximity chat - distance is configurable. Default 150m) - Added the following commands: /chan, /say, /stop, /mute, /unmute, /history (up to 50 lines), and /tp. - Added more tag restrictions and security with usernames. - Added the ability to enable or disable the "Unknown Command" return. - Added the changing of the plugin's chat name (From Essentials to what ever you would like). - Mod now creates log files for both chat and general mod info (For those who can't see the console). - Commands.ini now comes with preset permissions for reference or usage. - /help now shows the full list of items and is more useful. (Try it out!) - Changed the version style from 4 digits to 3 digits. 1.0.0.0 - Initial Release __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:General Info